


What a Wonderful Time of Year

by RavensCAT



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas Fluff, Dalaric, FLUFFFFFF, I know I KNOW, M/M, Mistletoes, damon is a tease, handjob, its only november, jealous ric, possessive Ric, prompts, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP carrying mistletoe everywhere around Christmas. However, one day, when A wants to use the mistletoe on Person B, A finds it missing. When they end up in a private location (their apartment, house, bedroom, etc.), Person B surprises A by revealing they were the one who stole the mistletoe, then B proceeds to hold the mistletoe over their lap, telling their partner that they wanted to try “a different kind of mistletoe kiss.”





	What a Wonderful Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this little piece while I was going through my work and since it's basically complete I decided to post it. I sort of stopped writing Dalaric but I still love them so here. Hope y'all enjoy. You can probably already assume who's going to be the one with the mistletoe ;) 
> 
> (Yes, I'm aware it's November, sue me)
> 
> IGNORE MY MISTAKES THEY MAKE ME PERFECT OKAY!

December 24th :

Ric was busy marking papers, with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a red pen in the other, when all of a sudden someone slides into his lap, straddling him. He looks up and sees Damon smirking down at him and holding mistletoe above their heads. Ric raises an eyebrow.

“Do I get a kiss baby?” Damon asks purring.

“How long are you gonna keep this up Damon?” Ric asks, sighing. When Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie had started decorating the house for Christmas they thought it would be a good idea to get some mistletoe as well, some how Damon managed to get hold of it and started carrying it around everywhere. Damon always found a way multiple times a day to hold it over their head and steal a couple kisses before someone came along and disturbed them.

“Till Christmas is over.” He replies smirking. He leans in and kisses Ric softly, coaxing his mouth open so he could slip his tongue in. He hooks his index finger under Ric's chin and tilts his head up to get a better angle. He feels Ric's right arm snake around his waist and pull him closer. He smiles against Ric's lips which earns him a painful bite to his lower one. He purrs in approval and hears Ric growl.

Damon pulls back and pants against Ric's lips, “You're such an animal.” He says affectionately, “I thought I was the vampire.”

“Are you going to let me finish marking?” He asks, looking up at Damon.

“But why? It's Christmas Eve baby, you should be relaxing.” Damon whines out.

“Yeah and I also got to get these back to my kids in the New Year.” Ric replies.

“Your kids? Fuck that's hot.” Damon answers leaning in to kiss Ric again.

Ric drags his hand up to Damon's hair and grabs a fistful before yanking Damon's head back. Damon's eyes were glazed over and almost black with lust.

“Yes my kids, now c'mon let me finish this if you want my company tonight.” Ric says sliding Damon off him. Damon slips off and pouts.

“You're no fun.” He says.

“Damon, quit annoying Ric and let him work.” Elena says as she walks in carrying some stuff to decorate the library with. Damon vamp speeds over to Elena who was standing by the fireplace. He places his

elbow on the shelf above it and leans towards her.

“Would you rather I annoy you instead?” He says. Then he pulls the mistletoe back out and puts it over Elena's head. Elena looks up and rolls her eyes, a pinkish tint covering her cheeks.

Across the room Ric was staring at them through his eyelashes and the tops of his eyes. His mouth set in a firm line.

“Where did you get that?” She asks.

“Kiss first then I'll tell you.” He answers.

“Damon your boyfriend is sitting right there.” She says harshly.

“Oh I'm sure he won't mind, right Ric?” He yells out turning towards Ric to look at him. “You know since he is too busy doing his work to do me.”

Ric just flips him off giving him a glare.

Damon smirks and turns back to Elena, “C'mon on Elena, don't have all day do we?”

Elena rolls her eyes, she leans in and kisses his cheek, moving away just as quick. Then quickly glancing at Ric who was still glaring at them.

“C'monn that wasn't a kiss.” Damon whines.

“Damon do me a favour, shut up and decorate this room.” She says before giving Ric an apologetic look and rushing away quickly.

Damon groans, “Fine.” He grumbles.

Suddenly he feels someone behind him. He turns around and gets slammed into the wall by Ric.

“Ouch, Ric! What are you doing?” Damon asks.

“Do you enjoy getting me mad?” Ric asks.

Damon looks at him surprise, “What?”

“Do. You. Enjoy. Making. Me. Mad?” He asks again, punctuating each word.

“I... no? I didn't know this bothered you so much.” Damon replies, suddenly feeling small.

“It bothers me.” Ric says. “It bothers me to see you eye fucking people that aren't me. You're mine and I don't like it when you look like you want someone else more than me.”

“I don't.” Damon responds immediately.

“You don't what?” He asks sliding the hand he had on Damon's chest a little lower and pushing.

“I don't want anyone more than you. Hell, I don't want anyone besides you.” Damon murmurs out.

The tension in Ric's body suddenly leaves and he relaxes against Damon.

“Good.”

Damon brings both his hands up and cups Ric's face.

“I love you Ric. I'm sorry I make you feel like I don't but I do. Flirting is like a second skin for me. It just happens, I don't mean to hurt you.” Damon whispers before kissing Ric firmly and erasing all his doubts.

Ric nods and pulls Damon closer to him and Damon happily complies. He buries his face in Ric's neck and breathes deeply.

“I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean to get mad. I just can't help myself when it comes to you.” He says running a hand over Damon's hair.

“Mhm, it's okay. I love it when you get all possessive.” Damon replies looking up. He leans in and kisses Ric briefly before moving away. “I'll let you get back to work.” He says.

Ric nods and walks back to his seat. He also quickly pockets the mistletoe he had taken from Damon and smirks.

~

Later on in the day:

Damon finds Ric outside the house on the roof fixing a couple lights that had started to fall off.

“Caroline put you on light duty?” He calls out from below.

Ric turns around too quickly and slips on the ice and snow built up on the roof.

“Fuck!” Damon swears, undead heart leaping out of his chest.

Ric leans forward and grabs the siding. He regains his balance and sits down. Damon exhales loudly.

“Shit. Sorry babe! You okay?” He asks climbing the ladder and coming up beside Ric.

Ric nods and stands up again.

“Be careful. You're human.” He says placing a hand on his back.

“I'm fine, Damon. It's okay.” Ric says.

Damon nods and then helps Ric pin the rest of the lights back on. Ric pins his side and then sees Damon with his back towards him and his hands straight in the air causing his shirt to rise up. Ric bites his lip and slowly makes his way over to Damon, grabbing him from behind him and pulling him to his chest. Damon gasps when Ric's cold hand grazes across his bare hip, which was weird considering that he was the vampire here. He turns his head to look at Ric who leans in and runs his lips over the side of Damon's neck. Damon moans and tilts his head back to give Ric more room. He quickly pins the last hook back in place then moves his hands back to grasp Ric's jean's pockets and pull him closer to his ass. Damon turns in his arms and then pats his pockets searching for the mistletoe. He frowns when he can't find it. He shrugs and proceeds to kiss Ric anyways. Ric smiles into the kiss and trails them to Damon's jaw, then uses his nose to nudge his head back and kiss down his neck. Damon wraps his arm around Ric's neck and places the other on his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. He moves his foot slightly which moves them both causing them to slip again. Damon's hands tighten on Ric as they both regain their footing.

"Shit!" Damon curses again, "Can we get down before we slip again and you fall off and break your neck. It's really not the Christmas present I want." He says.

Ric removes his hands from Damon's waist and chuckles.

"Alright c'mon." Ric says going towards the ladder.

He climbs down and then looks up to watch Damon's ass come down.

"Stop staring at my ass." Damon says as he sashays his hips down the ladder.

"Quit moving it like that then." Ric retorts back, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him down when he was near the bottom.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Damon says turning in Ric's arms, "You're very manhandley all of a sudden."

"That's not a word and are you complaining?" He asks placing both hands around Damon's waist and linking them together behind Damon.

"Nope, never complaining about you being like this. It's fucking hot." Damon says threading his right hand through the hair at the back of Ric's head and the other around his neck.

"Yea? You like me like this? Like it when I take control?" Ric asks against Damon's lips.

"Love you like this. Love when you handle me like I weigh nothing. Fuck makes me so hot for you." Damon murmurs back, moaning slightly. He licks his lips which in return also causes Damon's tongue to caress Ric's lips. Damon feels his skin heat up even further as Ric trails his cool hands over his overheated body. He presses himself up against the length of Ric's body and tilts his head up to look into Ric's eyes.

"Fuck you're so hot, god I want you, now." Damon moans out, placing little kisses down his throat rocking his hips against Ric's.

"I want you too, so bad, but you're going to have to wait till tonight cause I need to take care of some stuff." Ric murmurs tilting his head back to give Damon more room.

Damon pulls his mouth away from Ric's neck and looks up at him and lets out a whine.

"But whyy? Can't it be done later?!" He asks.

"No it can't."

"You're mean. You get me all hot and bothered to leave me all high and dry."

"Sorry but your just so irresistible. Can't help myself." Ric answers chuckling.

"Yea well you should finish what you started."

"I plan to, just not right now." Ric says leaning in to kiss Damon and stroke the length of his hard dick before leaving.

Damon whines again and pulls at his skin tight jeans and waddles inside with a pout on his face. He heads to his room to look for his lost mistletoe. He frowns when he can't find it.

"That's weird, I swear it was in my pocket this morning." Damon says to himself.

He shrugs and then heads downstairs when he hears Caroline calling out for him.

"What is it blondie?" He asks, coming down the stairs.

"I want you ready in an hour, the guest will start arriving in an hour and a half." Caroline says holding a heavy looking box which looks to be filled with wine.

Damon comes over to her and peers into the box. He reaches in to grab a bottle when Caroline smacks his hand away.

"Ouch! What?" Damon complains loudly.

"Not until the party starts." She scolds.

He pouts, "Why couldn't Carol host the party like every year? Why does it have to be us?" He asks.

"Because Carol can't handle everything alone. Now shush and go get ready." She says.

"Okay fine!" He grumbles out.

Caroline smiles and kisses his cheek before walking away.

Damon makes a face and then turns when he hears Ric laugh from behind him.

"What?" He grouses.

"Nothing, I think Caroline is that girl who could make you do anything for her." Ric says walking over to him.

"Yea well it's mutual, I am her sire in some way." Damon says.

"Why can't you just admit you have a soft spot for her?" Ric asks taking him in his arms.

"Yea yea whatever." He mumbles. "C'mon let's go, barbie wants us ready in an hour." He says grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

Ric follows him and closes the door behind him as Damon walks over to the closet, he pulls off his shirt and throws it on the bed. Ric goes over and sits down on the single couch chair leaning back. Damon turns his head and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing? We need to get ready." Damon says.

"We have an hour don't we?" He asks.

"Yea..." He replies turning fully.

"Good, c'mere then." He says pulling out the mistletoe and holding it over his lap. "I want to try a different kind of mistletoe kiss." He says smirking.

Damon waggles his eyebrows. "Ooh Mr. Saltzman is feeling dirty today isn't he?" He asks purring.

"He's also feeling a little impatient so if you want to avoid a punishment you better hurry it up." Ric says.

He saunters over to Ric and sinks down on to his knees in between Ric's open legs. He reaches up and grabs hold of the button, popping it open and then slowly sliding the zipper down. He smirks up at Ric who glares at him.

"You want to be punished don't you?" Ric asks in his deep growling voice which usually happened when he was aroused.

Damon shivers at Ric's tone of voice and pulls out his half hard cock. He leans down and licks a wet strip up the bottom of his cock, tracing a bulging vein. He comes to the top and places a kiss on the head, making eye contact with Ric causing Ric to bite his lip and grab the handrests tightly in order to avoid bucking up. He tosses the mistletoe to the side and Damon looks up.

"What? That's it?" He asks teasingly.

"Shut up, don't you dare stop." Ric says grabbing a handful of Damon's hair and pushing him back down gently.

Damon smiles and goes back to work on Ric's dick.

He licks the underside once more before swirling his tongue around the head causing a gasp out of Ric, all the while keeping eye contact with him. He closes his mouth around the head and sucks lightly, running his tongue over the slit so softly it was barely noticeable.

"C'mon Damon, quit teasing." Ric growls. His rigid cock shining with Damon's saliva.

Damon kisses the tip before opening his mouth wider to move down and take Ric's entire length in his mouth. He moves down until Ric hits the back of his throat. He was so glad he didn't have a gag reflex, god Ric was big.

Ric throws his head back and moans, "Fuck baby, just like that."

As Damon works his mouth over Ric's length he drags his hands over his hips and keeps one there as the other slips under his shirt up to his chest, grazing a nipple with the fingers. 

Ric's fingers tighten in Damon's hair as he plays with the nipple between his fingers. Damon's other hand moves from his hips to his own cock. He palms himself through his jeans and continues to swirl his tongue around the shaft as though he were licking a lollipop.

He drags his hand back down Ric's chest and cups Ric's balls, fondling them gently.

Ric lets out a noise half way between a moan and a growl. Damon feels Ric tense under him. He knows Ric is close so he picks up the pace, he himself is so hard that it was near painful. He opens his button and fly with on hand so he could free himself.

Ric throws his head back as Damon picks up his pace, loving the way he used that pretty pink mouth. Damon's gaze meets his again and Damon very softly grazes his teeth over Ric's length which sends him tumbling over the edge.

Ric comes with a silent cry and Damon swallows him down. Damon licks him clean and releases him reluctantly from his mouth with a 'pop'. Damon's hand is still moving up and down his own cock as Ric pulls him up for a kiss.

Ric can taste himself on Damon's sinful lips as he kisses him, pushing his tongue into Damon's mouth. He moves forward on the single seat and slides off so he and Damon were both on their knees in front of each other. Ric pushes Damon onto his back, hard and Damon lets out a whine as his head hits the floor.

Ric looms over him and smacks Damon's hand away from his cock to replace it with his own. He runs a light finger over the length and Damon shudders. Damon's hands coming up to grip his arms. Ric pulls Damon's jeans off completely and throws them over his head before taking hold of Damon again. Damon hooks his legs around Ric's waist and pulls him closer.

"Fuck baby make me come!" Damon moans out, throwing his head back.

"Shh babe, I've got you." Ric whispers in Damon's ear before curling his tongue around the lobe.

Damon whines, body automatically coming up to lean towards Ric.

Ric makes a fist around Damon's length and pumps him slowly, running his thumb over the slit. Damon hisses and bucks his hips up. His hands tighten on Ric's arms, gripping him and pulling him closer. Ric moves his mouth down to Damon's neck and continues to move his hand up and down Damon's shaft.

"Mhmm 'Laric faster pleasee." Damon moans out.

"Shit I want to be buried deep in you right now, so bad. Fuck, want to come in you, want to mark you as mine. God I love you so much, wanna tie you up and fuck you so hard so you won't be able to walk straight. Want everyone to know you're mine." Ric whispers in Damon's ear.

Damon moans, "Yes baby, fuck." as Ric's jeaned cock rubbed against his ass while his hand brought him closer to release.

"Later on tonight, 'm gonna do that and much more." He whispers before he bites down on his neck hard enough to break the skin. Damon gasps and throws his head back further, one hand carding through Ric's hair. Ric licks and sucks at the blood welling up and squeezes Damon's length causing him to buck up and come with a strangled moan of Alaric's name.

"Fuck Ric, I think that's the fastest I've ever come." Damon pants out once he regains his breathing. "Whatever's gotten into you, I love it. Didn't know you had such a talent for dirty talking." Damon says, smirking.

Ric buries his face in Damon's shoulder, blushing.

"Shuddup." He groans, fact is he didn't even know he had it in him. It just came out.

Just then the door slams open. Ric had already pulled his pants up quite a while back so he was covered, Damon however was completely naked. Ric and Damon both looked over Ric's shoulder to see Caroline standing there. Ric stayed over Damon, covering him. Damon's legs were halfway around his waist so Ric was between his legs hiding him from view.

"Gahh I sent you up here to get dressed not to have sex guys!! Now c'mon we're late, you have 10 minutes to get dressed and come downstairs. You can have all the sex you want later. Hurry!" She says.

Ric blushes a bright shade of red and Damon who is shameless as always says, "Yea yea, we're coming blondie." as Caroline nods and closes the door.

Only then Ric starts to move away from Damon when he wraps his arms and legs around him and pulls him back down.

"C'mon Damon you heard her. We're gonna get late." Ric says.

"Shh, they can handle everything without us for a few more minutes." Damon replies before he pulls Ric closer and kisses him, effectively cutting off the complaint he had.

Ric kisses back, brushing his tongue against Damon's lips before sliding it in. Damon's eyes close and the fingers in Ric's hair tighten. Ric moves back and stands up. He reaches down and grabs Damon, hauling him to his feet. Damon purposely tumbles into his arms so Ric would have to hold him.

"Damon!" He scolds lightly.

Damon smirks, angles his head up and bites Ric's neck playfully.

"Damon!" He scolds again, slapping him on the ass, hard.

Damon lets out an unmanly yelp and leans further into Ric at the contact. Ric's rough chuckle sends shivers down his spine and the fact that Ric was fully clothed and he wasn't made everything hotter. He feels his dick start to get hard again. Ric feels Damon's hardness poke against his thigh and he drags a backwards finger down his chest to grab Damon's erection, squeezing it tightly.

Damon hisses and tries to move back, still sensitive to the touch.

"Already Damon?" He asks placing a hand on Damon's waist and pulling him back.

"What? I can't help it you're so hot. And.. ah fuck, and feeling very dominant today." Damon moans out as Ric grabs a handful of his hair and yanks it pulling his head back so he could lick along his throat.

This time a knock disturbed them.

"Guys you better be decent and ready because Caroline's about ready to rip your heads off. Another minute and she might just rip your balls off as well." Elena's voice said through the door.

Damon groans loudly, stepping away from Ric.

"Fuck Fine! Give us a minute." He yells. They hear Elena's light footsteps fade away as well as her quiet laughter.

He looks down and sees that he's still hard with come covering his stomach and chest.

"Ugh." He grabs a towel and his clothes and heads to the washroom to clean off as Ric quickly gets dressed in his coat and pants.

Damon walks back into the room with a pout on his face.

"What's wrong? Ric asks whilst fixing his tie in the mirror.

"This is uncomfortable." He groans as he adjusts his pants again.

"Aw don't worry baby I'll take care of it once the party is done." Ric says and then almost chokes himself with the tie.

Damon sighs and goes over to help Ric. God knows he was hopeless with all this stuff.

"Ric your almost 35 yet you still don't know how to do your tie up." Damon says smacking Ric's hands away and taking hold of the tie, loosening it enough so Ric could breathe. Ric takes in a big gulp of air then looks down to watch Damon act domesticated.

"Maybe I just like to watch you act all domesticated. It's a good look for you I'll give you that."

"Yea yea." Damon mumbles out as he sets and straightens the tie.

Ric smirks and looks down at Damon. Damon straightens the tie out once more before raising his eyes to look into Ric's.

"I love you." Ric says before pressing a soft innocent kiss on Damon's lips. Damon smiles and side steps him to fix his own tie in the mirror feeling excited for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed that. 
> 
> Kudos are love. 
> 
> Comments are warm fuzzy cuddles. 
> 
> Love, Gem <3


End file.
